dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Stone
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian-American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1972-present |status = Active }}Douglas David Stone (born December 27, 1950) is a Canadian-born American voice actor, residing in Los Angeles, who is most notable for his representation of the character Psycho Mantis from the popular video game Metal Gear Solid, as well as the voice of Matt Trakker and several other characters in M.A.S.K., and Dragonborg in Beetleborgs Metallix. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Amadeo Cinagila (eps. 9-16) *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) - Monsignor Theodosiou *''1983'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Forensics Guy 2 (ep. 6), Mr. Ormini (ep. 6), Cop (ep. 7), Waiter (ep. 7) *''Unauthorized Living'' (2018-2020) - Cibrán Mendoza Couto *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Ibrahim *''The Bonfire of Destiny'' (2019) - Aguste De Jensin, Additional Voices *''The Gift'' (2019) - Öner *''Nowhere Man'' (2019) - Parliament President (ep. 7) Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Omar *''Wolf'' (2018) - Osman Alan, Additional Voices Films *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''The Tree of Blood'' (2018) - Father Jesus *''Kardec'' (2019) - Baudin *''The Influence'' (2019) - Pedro *''Airplane Mode'' (2020) - Germano Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Porthos Animated Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Mr. Byun Anime Dubbing Anime *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' (1973) - Narrator *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' (1980-1981) - Bob Brilliant, Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Paul, Robert Edwards, Tom (ep. 1), Bookstore Owner (ep. 2), Uncle Schwartz (ep. 2), Laughing Man (ep. 3), Mr. Schneider (ep. 3) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Farmer Smith (ep. 2), Father (ep. 3) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - King Franz (ep. 15), Castle Servant (ep. 15), Caleb (ep. 16), The Brave Soldier (ep. 25) *''Zillion'' (1987) - J.J., Additional Voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Geō Metro, Innkeeper (ep. 11) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Tenchi Universe'' (1995) - Opponent Ship Captain, Tetta (ep. 25) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Bonza Jukai, Narrator, Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kawaji Toshiyoshi (eps. 76-94), Ōkubo Toshimichi, Pirate (ep. 27), Shura's Father (ep. 27), Little Boy's Father (ep. 63), Mugger (ep. 63), Fisherman (ep. 63), Saijo (ep. 65), Villager (ep. 69), Army Master Sergeant (eps. 73-76), Officer (ep. 76), Tengu Party Member (ep. 77), Clerk (ep. 78), Dr. Hans (eps. 82-83, 88), Hunter (ep. 85), Mizu Clan Leader (ep. 90), Railroad Worker (ep. 91), Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Azaka *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Man A (ep. 18), Police (ep. 18), Genta (ep. 21) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Van, Becker Panchorello (ep. 10), Junkyard Worker (ep. 12) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Swanzo, Jukai, Tenrei Official (ep. 23) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Mr. Wise (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Tonto Sharakusai (ep. 5) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Osaka Gym Referee *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Fat Cop (eps. 3-4), Fo Suigetsu (Enki) (eps. 8-9), Additional Voices *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Chief (ep. 2), Soldier A (ep. 2) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Let Dahaka, Additional Voices *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Promoter, Worker (ep. 12), Newscaster (ep. 13), Subordinate C (ep. 14), Council Member (ep. 14) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Man at Party (ep. 12), Real Estate Angent (ep. 15), Aoi's Father (eps. 22-24) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Police Commander (ep. 1), Swat Officer B (ep. 2), SIU Officer #2 (ep. 5), Victim (ep. 6), Doorman (ep. 7), Tamon (ep. 9), Matsuoka (ep. 10), Geezer Gambler (ep. 21), Homeless Man #1 (ep. 22), Prime Minister (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Dr. Surusky (ep. 5), Innkeeper (ep. 9), Conductor (ep. 10), Dad (ep. 10) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Echigo, Illegal Doctor (eps. 7, 13 & 25), Henchman B (ep. 8), Factory Owner (ep. 8), Customer (ep. 9), Alan Milchan (ep. 10), Soldier B (ep. 10), Mercenary B (ep. 12), Thug C (ep. 14), Man (ep. 14), Casino Security Guard D (ep. 15), Villager (ep. 17), Iwanami (eps. 18 & 20), City Director (eps. 18 & 25), Businessman B (ep. 20), Petrof (ep. 21), Salvager A (ep. 22), Researcher A (ep. 26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Fugaku Uchiha, Teyaki Uchiha, Amachi, Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Kakugo, Masashi Nakajima, Matsuyama (ep. 4), Chikan Officer (eps. 22, 26) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Bob Poundmax, Descartes' Henchman #1 (eps. 2, 4), Jester (eps. 2-3), Alzac Tino (eps. 9, 14), Blood War's Underling #3 (ep. 9), Carlos (ep. 10), Mr. Austin (ep. 15), Parker (ep. 25) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Guild Watcher #2 (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Detective (eps. 1 & 7), Shop Owner C (eps. 3 & 16), Uchida (ep. 4), Cafe Owner (ep. 7), John Smith (ep. 7), Staff B (ep. 8), Editor B (ep. 10) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Baron Jullian Danglars *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Village Mayor (ep. 7), General (ep. 8), Oguma (ep. 8), Kimihiro (ep. 10), Tonku (ep. 11) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Sezō Kasumi, Yagyu Member #3 (ep. 1), Villager #2 (ep. 2), Prison Guard (ep. 2), Seishiro Momoi (ep. 10), Bantou (ep. 11), Junosuke Niwa (ep. 18), Ramen Shop Chef (ep. 18), Thug #1 (ep. 20), Abner Doubleday (ep. 22), Woodcutter (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Archeology Professor (ep. 28), Arguing Man (ep. 28), Old Wishrabbit (ep. 30), Gonsuke (ep. 42), Office Worker (ep. 43) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Mr. Hook *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Josui Kusakabe, Noble (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Director Hashima, Soldier (ep. 23) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Berkeley, Petro Seller, Hoody, Doorman (ep. 17), Al (ep. 19) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Kaoru Kunikida, Councilor (ep. 9) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Jibral Minister (ep. 16), Homeron the Original (ep. 17), General Orehill (ep. 40) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Dayakka Littner, Guame *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Fugaku Uchiha, Gerotora, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (2nd voice; eps. 463-476), Kosuke Maruboshi, Kumadori, Sand Council Member (ep. 9), Leaf Ninja D (ep. 75), Old Man B (ep. 75), Leaf Ninja (ep. 77), Zangei (ep. 83), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep. 146), Injured Villager (ep. 158), Kosuke (ep. 158), Leaf Village Man (ep. 161), Cat Guard (ep. 189), Man B (ep. 240), Allied Ninja (ep. 256), ANBU Ninja (ep. 315), Allied Ninja (ep. 316), Chukaku (ep. 316), Sand Ninja B (ep. 411), Root Ninja (ep. 454), Coliseum Spectator (ep. 486) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Shingen Kishitani, Shōjirō Kitakoma, Teacher (ep. 5), Barkeeper (ep. 7) *''Blade'' (2011) - Hayate *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Wang Chen, Roses, Scientist (ep. 12), Researcher (ep. 14), Soldier (ep. 14), Mario Zeppeli (ep. 20), Vampire (ep. 22), Priest (ep. 26) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Nishida (ep. 13) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Isshin Matoi, Mitsuzo Soroi, Principal Bonda (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Police Officer 1 (ep. 1) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Holy Knight (ep. 1), Inn Owner (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Shingen Kishitani, Biker (ep. 1) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Professor Kuseno, Subterranean (ep. 1), Newscaster (ep. 2), Workers (ep. 16) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Minoura *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Priest (ep. 1), Real Estate Agent (ep. 8) *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Boris Meyer *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Director (ep. 3) *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Hiroshi Sosoda *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Doctor (ep. 9), Tokumitsu (eps. 10, 12) OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Emperor (Animaze Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Air Vehicle 2, Cabbie, TV Station 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' (1995-1997) - Chief of Police (ep. 2), Digital Agent (ep. 2), Salesman (ep. 2), Shigeki Amano (ep. 2), Cop (ep. 3), Misao's Father (ep. 3) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Gennai Shiraga *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Minoru Sagisaka *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Hugh Islands, Grandfather Bernadotte (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Fahgo *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Jimba Ral Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Policeman *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Desslok *''Lensman'' (1984) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) **Blakslee, Patrol Captain (Streamline Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Additional Voices *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Bald Scientist with Glasses, Cop 2, Noble 3, TV Interview Director, TV Newscaster, Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Councilman 4 (Animaze Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Searcher 1, Mailman (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Bakery Customer 1, Driver 1, Hotel Receptionist (Streamline Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Genpachi, Doujin *''Thumbelina: A Magical Story'' (1993) - Mouse, Insect, Sea Creature, Swallow, Hobbit #1, Hobbit #3, Turtle *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Winged Demon (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Garbage Collector B *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Analyzer, Trick 'R Treat Shotgun Man *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Dr. Ponkotsu *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder, Operator (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Lin (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Buriken, Leaf Villager C *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Ichizo Noguchi, Doctor, Station Manager *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Marandan Ambassador *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Halu-Elu Dolu-do *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Flavors of Youth'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Halu-Elu Dolu-do *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Halu-Elu Dolu-do Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Cobra *''Metal Gear Solid'' (1998) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier A *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Chuukou Shimozuma, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Shoukei *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Gilbert, Duke Aegir Voice Director *Adventures on Rainbow Pond *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (eps. 2-3) *The Return of Dogtanian *Tenchi in Tokyo Writer *Adventures on Rainbow Pond *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *The Return of Dogtanian *Samurai Pizza Cats *The Swiss Family Robinson External Links *Doug Stone at the Internet Movie Database *Doug Stone at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital